Abigail Jordan (Azazel)
Abigail Jordan is the protagonist of Azazel. The daughter of a rich businessman, Abigail was raised in spoil and riches. Who knew it was possible to get tired of money? Having a knack of trouble, Abigail often finds herself more trouble than she needs. However, when skeletons of the past re-open, it lands on Abby's shoulders to find the truth behind the city. Character Abby isn't an easy person to pinpoint. A spontaneous soul, Abby is a tough woman to keep tied down for long, always longing for adventure and fun. Naturally charismatic and extroverted, Abby thrives in crowded environments. Despite her love for people and interaction, Abby has very few friends. She shields her problems and discomforts from everyone, including her closest friends, and prefers to put on a smile and act like everything is okay. A stubborn soul, she'd rather not burden people with her problems. She fears her own emotions, unable to believe how vulnerable she is, and afraid of letting others (and herself) down. Unable to face the problems that arise in her life, Abby tends to run from herself, hoping everything would turn out in the end. She's an independent soul, but yet runs from the responsibility and commitment needed to live such a life. Her stubborn and desire to run leads to more damage. She can be hypocritical in nature, annoyed how others refuse to move on and carry their tragedies, when she herself is clearly damaged by her experiences. The emptiness in her, formed from her refusal to accept her own pain, has led to her substance abuse to fill the void, including adrenaline thirsts. She's always constantly on edge, and when pushed to hard, often respond with angry outbursts. She has often found herself messing with reality, pretending to be who she isn't and acting as if the city hasn't fallen apart. Still, Abigail is a good person. She genially cares for people and finds herself going out of her way to help even strangers. Despite her desire to do good, Abby has yet to find the proper motivation needed. Despite the goodness in her heart, Abby must be willing to face if her demons if she truly wants to do good in the world. Background Azazel Abilities *'Advanced Martial Artist:' Abigail has been training herself in martial arts, and combined with childhood training, makes her a formidable opponent, although she has much to learn. *'Master Acrobat:' Abigail is very acrobatic and uses this to her advantage, using it both in combat and situations that require parkour. *'Hot:' She's pretty hot. Theme Appearances Gallery A banner made by the bae, Adrien. Trivia *Abigail has many inspirations from comic book heroes, especially their live action adaptions. The major ones include Elektra, Oliver Queen and Kara Danvers. *Abigail has an ESFP personality type. *While a heroic character, Abby borders on the anti-hero line, more so as the story continues. *Abigail's vigilante costume will be inspired by the Arkham Knight design of Red Hood. Theme History *Paramore - Born For This *Paramore - Pressure *Queen - Bohemian Rhapsody ---- Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Azazel Category:Azazel Characters Category:Characters Category:Retro Song Club